tales_and_rwby_twinversefandomcom-20200216-history
Maltran
Maltran (マルトラン, Marutoran), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Tales of Zestiria of the Tales of series. She is a military adviser and Alisha Diphda's instructor. ".''" :—Maltran. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Mami Koyama (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Maltran dresses in an outfit similar yet more refined than Alisha's. Her attire consists of a blue jacket with a white, revealing corset underneath and a black choker. She wears protective armor on her forearms and legs. Her faded magenta hair is held back into a curly ponytail, and half of her face is hidden by her long bangs. * Hair Color: Magenta * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'8" / 172 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Maltran fights using a long spear, similarly to Alisha, her trainee. She also shares her mystic arte, Light Blast, with her, which is a series of quick upward thrusts with her spear. Maltran's battle style is also similar to Victoria's from Tales of Graces, having the same weapon of choice and sharing artes that are similar in appearance, including quick spear thrusts and spin kicks performed on the impaled spear. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Maltran was born in Marlind into a family of knights. With the death of the heirs, the succession was forced upon her, and she disciplined herself with her strong sense of responsibility, in time becoming known as the "Blue Valkyrie". Ten years prior to the events of the story, during one of the skirmishes between Hyland and Rolance, malevolence accumulated over the battlefield, which caused her jealous fellow countrymen to turn into lizardmen hellions and attack her. A Rolance soldier who ran away in the midst of the battle saw them attacking her in a large group, which left him wondering how she managed to survive some ten years after her seeming death. In reality, Maltran lost her faith in humanity and decided that destroying the world will result in restoring it, so she joined forces with Heldalf. When she returned to Ladylake, she took the dreamy and pacifist Princess Alisha under her wing and began pretending to support her. With the help of the princess, she began to incite actions within the Hyland council to push the war into an earlier start. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Maltran Tales of Zestiria (Official Website) * Maltran Tales of Wiki * Maltran Aselia Notes & Trivia * Maltran's manner of clothing is similar to Victoria's from Tales of Graces in that they both wear predominantly blue outfits with knee-high boots and white pants. Both of them also wear their hair in ponytails, although Maltran's is longer than Victoria's. This may be one of many nods to the battle system, which Tales of Zestiria draws inspiration from Tales of Graces. * In the anime adaptation Tales of Zestiria, Maltran is not corrupted and does not serve as an antagonist at any point in the series. Category:Articles Unknown